


Stories

by RisuAlto



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, F/M, Jester being Jester and Fjord falling for it 100 percent, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuAlto
Summary: Fjord was always good at telling stories.A conversation with one little blue tiefling convinces Fjord to seek after his dreams, even if it means running away with a near-stranger and not much else besides a weird magic sword.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Series: Tumblr Ask Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyivyleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyivyleaves/gifts).

Fjord was very familiar with the kind of silence that had fallen over the table he was currently sharing. It was the kind of quiet where no one had anything else they wanted to say, a lonely silence that was not really silence at all since the ambient sounds of tavern chatter continued to permeate everything. Just like the crash of waves, Fjord thought, except that on the water, you would expect to be alone. This wasn’t so in a tavern.

He looked up across the table, hearing the tavern murmur shift as he moved, and fixed his eyes on the tiefling currently scanning the tavern with bright orchid eyes, trying to look busy. Suddenly, Jester tensed, and replaced her cup on the table with an emphasized _thunk_. Her gaze bore into Fjord, who barely resisted flinching back from the sudden movement, and chirped after a moment, “Let’s run away together.”

Tilting his head to one side, Fjord replied slowly, “Thought you didn’t live here. I sure don’t.”

Almost as though acting the part of a mirror, Jester also tipped her head, silvery bell-like jingles ringing from the chains which hung from her horns. “Well, no, I don’t,” she said. “Why does that matter?”

“Nothin’ much here to run away from,” Fjord said flatly.

A pout overtook Jester’s lips. “Ohhh, but it sounds so romantic! You know, dramatic, like the heroes in an adventure story! The two strange people run away from everything we know and find companions and destiny and probably a pet owlbear and lots of magic and save the world in the end! Oh, and we find all the best pastries. Don’t you think that would be great?” The sound of her voice was almost childlike in its tone, dreamy and light like the crust of the pie Fjord had seen the tiefling devour minutes earlier, and Fjord could admit to himself that he, too, could see the appeal of floating away on such a fantasy. He smiled despite himself.

“Sounds like a mighty fine story,” he said softly.

“Oh, come on, Fjord,” Jester sighed. “Don’t you have a dream like that?”

The words _Soltrice Academy_ painted their way through Fjord’s mind unbidden, and he found himself saying, “Well…” before he could think better of it.

Jester practically began to sparkle as she leaned forward on her elbows. “Well, what?” she asked, grinning.

And Fjord found himself drawn into her fantasy. He could imagine days on the road as the two of them trudged their way to the north, learning and laughing together, underscored (most likely) by Jester’s incessant humming and chatter. He could imagine himself slowly exploring his new skills, this new buzz of arcane power in his veins, arriving at the doors of the academy with a real confidence framing his shoulders, and a friend at his side.

It was a nice beginning, he thought, opening his mouth to explain. Fjord was always good at telling stories.


End file.
